


Riptide

by PlutoConstellation



Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Anxiety, Arguments, Barista Lee Taeyeob | Yoojung, Barista Shin Kyubin | KB, Deaf Character, Deaf Kim Junhyung | Junji, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Kim Junhyung | Junji is a Sweetheart, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nurse Park Jisung | Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jisung | Love Is A Sweetheart, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Singer Lee Yongsoo | Mill, Sleepy Cuddles, Surfer Park Jisung | Love, Tags May Change, Ukulele, Ukulele Player Kim Junhyung | Junji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: Lady, running down to the riptideTaken away to the dark sideI wanna be your left hand man
Relationships: Jung Wookjin | Nine/Shin Kyubin | KB, Kim Junhyung | Junji/Park Jisung | Love, Lee Sungho | Rie/Lee Taeyeob | Yoojung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine if Avila Beach, Pismo Beach, Morro Bay, and Sausalito had a child together and it was a beautiful beach town with beautiful gay boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say thank you to my friend for giving me information about deaf people :3

Jisung dropped the heavy boxes on the ground of his new apartment. He walked out onto the balcony to admire the view. Jisung would never think that he would get such a killer view. The ocean was stunning. The waves rolled back and forth on the sand. Probably the only reason why Jisung chose a nursing job out here was because it was next to the ocean. On days off he could just go down there and surf. 

He almost lost himself in the view if someone hadn't knocked on the door. Jisung jumped and almost kicked off his flipflops. He ran over to the front door and opened it. Standing in front of him was a guy with a basket of what looked to be apples. He was wearing a hoodie with shorts and sandals. His hair was black and his skin was clearly tanned from the sun.

"Hello there Mr. Park! My name is Lee Sungho and I'm your neighbor! Wookjin is over next door and I'll drag him over later." He seemed like a chatty one. 

"You can call me Jisung." Sungho smiled as he shook Jisung's hand. 

"Well it's nice to meet you Jisung! Want apples?" Jisung graciously took the basket from Sungho. Sungho seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Jisung stood their awkwardly as the younger jumped up and down with a large smile on his face.

"So..."

Sungho stopped jumping, but the smile was still there. "I can take you on the tour of the town," Sungho offered. Jisung thought about it. 

"Okay. I don't really start work till next week anyways."

Sungho smiled. "Great! I'll come by at 10:45 tomorrow!" And with that he waved goodbye and left. Jisung closed the door and looked at the basket of apples. _What a strange guy. What an even stranger gift._

Jisung shrugged it off and got to work arranging his new living space. _Tomorrow, 10:45, with weirdass apple guy,_ he kept reminding himself.

* * *

Jisung was ready around 10:38. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt, khakis, and flipflops. He put his phone in his pocket. He went to 301, the apartment next to his. Now that he thought of it, Sungho never bother telling him what his apartment's number was.

Jisung knocked anyways and was met with a sleepy looking guy with dimples. He squinted at Jisung.

"W-Who are you?" he asked. 

"Park Jisung," Jisung responded. The man took a sip from his coffee and thought for a moment.

"Oh, you're the new neighbor Sungho mentioned. Wrong place. He's in _303_."

"Sorry..."

The man brushed it off. "It's fine. I'm Wookjin by the way."

"I think Sungho mentioned you."

"Of course he mentioned me, we're neighbors." Jisung said goodbye to Wookjin and his coffee and went to 303, where Sungho actually was. 

Jisung knocked and waited for an response. He could hear stuff clattering from behind the door and mild cursing coming from Sungho. The door opened and Sungho popped out.

"Hi Jisung! Wow you're early. Ready to go?" Jisung nodded and Sungho led him out. 

"You're going to love this place! My boyfriend works at the local café with Wookjin's boyfriend. Oh there's the pier and the boat rentals! We could even go kayaking one day all of us!" Sungho cheered while jumping and down. Jisung smiled at the younger.

"You're a joyful one," he said making his way down the stairs. Sungho smiled.

"Oh I know."

* * *

The two of them entered the café. Sungho ran over to a guy with fluffy looking blonde hair and gave him a kiss. Jisung went to take a seat. He watched as Sungho joyfully chatted with the barista (who's probably the boyfriend he mentioned back at the apartment).

Jisung didn't realize there was people performing. There was two guys up front. One holding a microphone, and one strumming away at the ukulele. But it was the ukulele player that caught Jisung's eye. 

He was so pretty. The ukulele player had long shoulder length hair pulled up in a ponytail. Bangs covered his eyes so Jisung couldn't make out his eye color. Unlike everyone else Jisung has seen in the town, he wasn't that tan. He wore a shirt with hibiscus flowers dotting it. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He sat on a stool, cross legged. The ukulele player seemed to be so drawn into his performance. The song ended and everyone clapped. 

Jisung smiled as the ukulele player smiled at the crowd. It warmed Jisung's heart. Sungho sat down next to him. He noticed how Jisung was looking at the ukulele player.

"You can talk to them if you want," Sungho said. Jisung's heart leapt. Jisung went up to the two performers. 

The singer seemed to be making hand motions at the ukulele player, and he nodded in agreement. The singer turned around and smiled.

"Oh hello! I'm Lee Yongsoo, and you are?"

"I'm Park Jisung I just moved here," Jisung responded reaching out to shake Yongsoo's hand. Jisung turned to the ukulele player. Now that he was up close, he could see that he was wearing gloves. He was cradling his ukulele.

"And you are?" The ukulele player didn't answer. He just stared kindly at Jisung. Yongsoo jumped into action. He held out two fingers and tapped them with the other two fingers. Realization jumped into the ukulele player's face. 

He responded to Jisung's question, in a way. His answer seemed to slurred and there seemed to be a lisp. "K-Kim. Janh-hyang." 

"Janhyang?"

"Junhyung. He goes by Junji." Jisung reached out his hand to shake Junji's, but he backed away. There seemed to be fear in his eyes (well, behind the bangs).

"Oh sorry." Yongsoo pointed to Jisung, then rubbed his dominant hand on his heart. Junji smiled at him and nodded.

Jisung waved bye to Yongsoo and Junji who were leaving. He sat back down with Sungho who was drinking a glass of lemonade. 

"They seemed nice. But something was off about Junji..." Sungho stopped slurping and smacked his face. 

"Ah stupid stupid stupid! Should've mentioned this to you before you went over there!"

Jisung was even more confused now.

"W-What do you mean?"

Sungho looked him dead in the eyes. "Junji's deaf."


End file.
